


Don't Get Caught

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi has wicked plans for Fernando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Caught

Fernando stomped out of the McLaren garage in a foul temper, barely even noticing as people ducked into garages or behind trailers to get out of his way. Yet another argument with Ron Dennis had left him feeling isolated and picked on and he didn't like it. Suddenly an arm appeared from behind one of the trailers and grabbed the back of his shirt, tugging him behind it and out of sight.

His soft yelp of surprise was smothered when a mouth descended on his and an eager tongue forced its way into his mouth. His hands came up to clutch at the shirt of his assailant and the lips softened, kissing a trail along his jawline and up to his ear.

"I've been waiting for you to come past for hours," a familiar voice whispered hoarsely.

"Kimi!" he complained quietly, not wanting to raise his voice and possibly attract unwanted attention from any of the other people who were constantly moving through the paddock. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Do you normally respond to fear by kissing people?" Kimi chuckled. "Because you were definitely kissing me back."

"No, I normally respond to kisses by kissing people," Fernando pointed out. "You could have waited for me in my trailer where we wouldn't be disturbed."

"But that wouldn't be half as much fun," Kimi told him with a wicked grin. "I rather fancy watching you trying to keep quiet while I suck you and then spinning you around and taking you up against the trailer here. You'll have to try and muffle your usual enthusiasm though. You wouldn't want someone to investigate the noises and find you spread out against the trailer like the eager little slut you are while my cock is buried in your hot, tight ass."

Fernando wriggled slightly. "Kimi. My trailer is less than a hundred yards away and yours isn't much further. We could do whatever we wanted without anyone seeing us."

"But the risk of getting caught is what makes this so sexy, don't you think?" He grinned and dropped to his knees, not letting Fernando answer before he rubbed his cheek against the bulge in Fernando's jeans. He knew that if he could just keep his lover off balance for long enough, he'd go along with anything Kimi wanted. It was if he let his sharp mind over rule his libido that he'd be in trouble. So he hurriedly unfastened the jeans and pulled them and Fernando's underwear down, leaving his hard cock to bob slightly in the cool air.

Fernando groaned and his head banged against the trailer as he leaned back and spread his legs slightly. He couldn't believe he was doing this here, but there was no way he was going to stop Kimi now, not when he was so close to feeling his very talented mouth wrapped around his erection.

"Remember, you have to be very quiet," Kimi said, winking at him before leaning forwards and taking the whole thing in his mouth.

Swearing, Fernando hurriedly shoved his hand into his mouth to muffle the sounds he was making. Kimi had a mouth like a hoover and knew how to use it. It was one of the many things he loved about him; right now his sense of humour wasn't though. He thrust forwards reflexively, even though his cock was already as deep in Kimi's mouth as it would go.

Kimi held his hips in place firmly, knowing Fernando was incapable of just relaxing and enjoying a blow job; he always had to try and control it, fucking his lover's face and trying to get himself off. He hummed around the length, savouring the taste of his lover, the weight of his cock on his tongue, and the muffled moans that were coming almost constantly from him.

Fernando tugged at Kimi's hair with one hand, writhing and trying to escape his grip, but he wasn't letting go and all he could do was wriggle in place while Kimi tried to drive him insane. Pulling back, Kimi blew a stream of cold air across the head of his cock and Fernando let out a hastily muffled squeal. Kimi laughed. "I have got to get you to make that noise as often as possible."

Fernando glared at him but didn't dare take his hand away from his mouth because he knew the second he did Kimi would do something else wicked and he'd cry out and someone would catch them.

Running his tongue over the head, Kimi leaned forwards again and sucked on the head, fluttering his tongue against it in a way that he knew always drove his lover wild. Much as he'd like to draw this out he knew they only had a certain amount of time before being caught became inevitable so he slipped one hand between Fernando's legs, first rolling his balls gently in his hand and then rubbing against the spot behind them that always made Fernando come. Another muffled moan and a jerk of his hips was the only warning Kimi got before his mouth was flooded with the taste of his lover.

He swallowed everything hastily and pulled back with one last regretful lick. He'd have to wait until later to take his time. Right now he needed to move onto the second stage of his plan before Fernando got control of himself again and started to object.

Standing up, he spun Fernando around so he was facing the trailer. He pressed up against him, rubbing his still jeans clad erection against his naked ass. "I'm going to fuck you so good, Fernando," he promised in a low whisper. "And you're not going to be able to do anything but moan. I'm going to slide my cock inside your tight ass and you're going to have to fight so hard not to scream and let everyone hear you. If you make a sound someone will come looking and they'll see you here, jeans around your ankles, with my cock inside you as I fuck you. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?"

Fernando groaned softly; this was such a bad idea, but Kimi's words were making his cock take a renewed interest in things even after he'd just come and all he could think about was how good it felt when Kimi took him. He rested his forehead against the wall of the trailer and spread his legs a little further in surrender.

"Such a good little slut," Kimi teased him. "I'll have to do something special for you later as a thank you. Maybe I'll invite someone else over and we'll both play with you; I know you'd like that." He opened his jeans and pulled his cock out. He'd planned this in advance so he wasn't wearing underwear. Pulling lube and a condom out of his pocket he held the foil packet in his teeth while coating two fingers in lube.

Fernando bit his lip to muffle the groan when Kimi shoved two slick fingers into his ass without warning. God, he was insane to be doing this, but it felt so good. Kimi's promise to set up a threesome had got him completely hard again and he briefly wondered how he'd known about that particular fantasy. He knew he'd never mentioned it to Kimi, not wanting to make the other man think he wasn't enough. But the thought was driven out of his head when Kimi raked his fingers across his prostate. He braced himself with his forearms against the trailer and buried his face in his arms to try and keep quiet. Pushing back, he mutely encouraged Kimi to get on with it.

Kimi grinned and pulled his fingers out, opening the condom packet with a flash of strong, white teeth and then hastily applying it to his aching erection. He lined the head up with Fernando's ass and pushed all the way in, not giving him time to even catch his breath before he pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in again.

Fernando smothered a cry at the sudden penetration and squeezed his ass tightly around Kimi's cock. He loved it when Kimi got rough with him; normally he was a very tender lover and would prepare him so well that he was ready to beg by the time he finally got around to sliding inside him. He wasn't doing any of that today and it was making him burn. He pushed back, trying to get him as deep into his body as possible.

Kimi bit down on Fernando's shoulder, muffling his own moans against his lover's tanned skin as he started a pounding rhythm designed to get them both off as quickly as possible. He could hear the hum of activity that was always present in the paddock on race weekends, but all he could really concentrate on was the pounding of his blood in his head, the feel of Fernando clenching around him, and the way his balls were slapping against his lover's ass with every stroke.

Fernando was so close to a second orgasm but the feeling of Kimi fucking him wasn't quite enough on its own to push him over the edge. He couldn't touch himself because he was already using his arms to support himself and to silence his moans. It was almost torturous the way Kimi was keeping him right on the edge like this, but denying him release. He squeezed around Kimi's cock again and pushed back, wriggling his ass pleadingly, hoping his lover would take pity on him and let him come.

Smirking, Kimi ignored Fernando's desperation for a moment. He knew exactly what he was doing to his lover and he was enjoying watching him writhe helplessly as he fucked him. When he knew he wouldn't last much longer himself, he reached around and squeezed Fernando's cock. He didn't even have to stroke it; just the touch of his hand was enough to send him over the edge, his howl of satisfaction barely muffled by his arm. Kimi pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into him again, driving him into the wall of the trailer as his braced arms gave out in the wake of his orgasm. His fingers were digging into Fernando's hips, leaving bruises he was sure, and he bit down on his shoulder again as he came, proudly marking his lover's smooth skin.

Kimi gave himself a couple of seconds to recover and then pulled out, tying the condom off and wrapping it in a tissue before slipping it back into his pocket. He pulled his jeans up and the slapped Fernando's ass. His lover hadn't moved and was still leaning against the trailer, breathing heavily. He pulled him upright and helped him get his clothing back into place before turning him around and kissing him gently.

"Come on, Fernando," he said, smiling. "You have to get back to your trailer before anyone notices you're missing."

Fernando looked at him steadily and ran a hand through his hair. "You are a wicked man," he complained, but he was grinning from ear to ear as he said it.

Kimi winked. "You're only now working that out? Come on, back to your trailer and I'll see you tonight. I have a reward to arrange."

Fernando perked up, suddenly gaining new energy at the reminder. "You did promise me something good if I went along with this," he said with a smile. He kissed Kimi again quickly and then turned to head back to his temporary home.

Watching him go, Kimi had to hold back a laugh. His lover's normal arrogant, hip swaying walk was a little bit forced and awkward after their recent activities. In fact it looked like he had a pole up his ass. Anyone seeing him was going to know exactly what he'd been up to; either that or think he had a bad case of diarrhoea. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He'd have to do something really special to thank Fernando for letting him do this; now who did he know that would be up for a threesome with the reigning world champion?


End file.
